soggy biscuits
by lockedinapaddedcell
Summary: So I heard about this game in my science class. Its apparently called the soggy biscuit game, and as disgusting as it is I just had to write about Francis and Arthur playing this game. So enjoy   Word of warning my sex scenes suck.


So I heard about this game in my science class. Its apparently called the soggy biscuit game, and as disgusting as it is I just had to write about Francis and Arthur playing this game. So enjoy~

Word of warning my sex scenes suck so yeah. I did have a little bit of help with this from one of my friends but most of it is my own.

I don't know why I had let Francis talk me into playing this game. But I was still determined to win though. Which is why I refused to look at him, even though I could still hear him I knew that if I looked at him it would push me over the edge that I was already so close to. See, we were playing this game, although I'm not sure what Francis had called it. All I knew was that it consisted of me and Francis both being sat on my couch masturbating. Each holding a plain biscuit in our free hand, positioned ready to be cummed on. And then the one who came first would be the loser and would have to put the biscuits together and eat them... So I was very determined to be the victor here, as I really didn't want to eat that git's cum. But my curiosity got the better of me when I heard him gasp and so I cracked my eyes open and peeked over at him. And what a sight I got to behold, A half naked Frenchman sprawled across my couch jerking himself off, tilting his head back as he let of a rather loud moan. And I instantly knew that looking at him had been a bad idea, as my body tensed up and Francis name escaped my lips in the form of a moan as I cam hard across the biscuit. I placed it down beside me, slumping back down and turning to look at Francis again. He was now grinning at me victoriously and with a few final pumps, he cam on his biscuit with a strangled gasp.

He the proceeded to take my biscuit and press it against his before holding them out to me.

"Go ahead Angleterre, eat up~" He practically purred. I took it with a glare, shooting the biscuit a disgusted look as it leaked cum all over my hand, before lifting it slowly to my mouth to take a tentative bite. The biscuits really did nothing to block out the bitter sweet taste that exploded through my mouth, and so I quickly swallowed it and looked over to Francis who's was watching me expectantly.

"It taste like French... It's disgusting." I told him and smirked slightly as he put on a slightly hurt look, before leaning forward and taking a curious bite. Although why anyone would willingly eat a cum biscuit was beyond me.

"It's not that bad..." He murmured quietly, leaning down and licking my neck before continuing.

"I must admit, I do rather like the taste of English." He gave my neck another kiss, fingers trailing up my thigh to give my length small strokes and coxing it back into it's previously hard state.

"If you think I'm playing that game again then you've got another thing coming love." I told him with a glare that faulted when his stroking became firmer.

"Oh, I was thinking we could play a different game now~" He all but purred, leaning over me and pressing our lips together in a soft kiss, immediately bringing his tongue out to meet mine. My legs had decided of their own accord that they were going to slither up to wrap themselves around Francis hips, and grind our hips together. This earned me a softly gasp from the one above me as he pulled out of the kiss, rubbing his hands down the length of my thighs.

"Do you have lube by any chance, cher?"

"No, I don't think I do." I replied with a frown. He sighed and lifted one of his hands to my face.

"Well then, suck" He said, wiggling a few of his fingers as if to prove his point.

"Oh, and who said I'd be bottoming? Hmmm? Like I'd be Uke for a frog like you!"

"Your not serious? I have topped all previous times." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well I was drunk all those other times..." I replied with a glare

"If I remember correctly you were not drunk all of those time."

"Lies! You have no proof!" I yelled, leaning forward to bite his finger for good measure. He yelped and yanked his hand away.

"Either way you are bottoming cher, so you either lubricate my fingers or your getting it dry," He told me matter of factly, returning his fingers to the front of my mouth. So with reluctance I gave in, pulling his fingers into my mouth and coating them in saliva.

"Good boy~" He purred into my ear, before running his lips down my neck. I let my teeth graze against his finger in a warning, relishing in the shiver I saw run through him. Soon after he was pulling his fingers free from my mouth and pushing the first finger. His lips still working on my neck helped slightly as I concentrated on not clenching around the intruder. When I had managed that he began to thrust that finger in and out, setting off a mild burning in my behind. This intensified when another finger was added and he started to scissor me. I could not help but cling to him and make small noises, as the burning faded and the pleasure replaced it. He pulled back slightly, his eyes skimming over me with a hungry look and he pressed another finger in. He continued thrusting them for a moment before curling them instead, searching for that small cluster of nerves that would make everything feel better. And I knew he had found it when I felt myself arch up as a shock of fire and ice swept through me.

"Ah~ Francis, please." I begged him, I could feel a bit of saliva escape my lip to dribble down my chin but I couldn't bring myself to care as rubbed at my prostate again before removing his fingers. A disappointed whine came from me, making him smirk slightly as he lent over and licked up the saliva, lining himself up at the same time before pushing in slowly. A strangled cry ripped its way past my lips, pain jolting through me as my entry way was spread. And so he remained still, letting me adjust and pressing kisses down my neck and along my shoulder. Once the pain subsided into a dull throb I wriggled slightly and kissed his cheek, he took this as his permission to move and began to trust into me with frustrating slowness.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss and slipped his tongue into my waiting mouth, playing with my own whilst keeping his slow pace. Although the kiss didn't last long before we both had to pull away and pant for air.

"Ah! Yes, there again!" I moaned out as he brushed up against my prostate. He complied to my demand, all but slamming into me again in that same place and almost making me scream out. The look he gave me made me feel like I was blushing all the way down to my toes, so I turned my head and bit onto a pillow to hide any further noises as he continued to butcher my prostate.

"Mmm, What happened to you not being an uke?~" He whispered into my hear, before biting down on it. I spit my mouthful of pillow out to gasp out a reply.

"Mmm~ I-I was in denial... Ah please!" I was not even sure what exactly it was I was asking for now, but he took a hold of my weeping erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts so I guess that was it.

It was a very short time after that I was arching up, calling his name for the second time that evening as I came into his hand. I slumped back down, muscles feeling like jelly as he thrust into me a few more times before cumming himself. I felt that hot liquid start to leak out of me and down onto my couch, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment as he pulled himself out of me and lay down beside me. I felt hot breath against my ear as he cuddled up to me and murmured.

"See Angleterre, don't I always come up with the best games~"


End file.
